


Memory

by LilRegal92



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRegal92/pseuds/LilRegal92





	Memory

Regina slipped on her little black dress and looked at herself in the mirror. A smile hesitantly spread across her face as she examined her figure, making sure there were no wrinkles on the fabric covering her body. 

Positive that her outfit looked flawless, she walked to her vanity and sat in front of the mirror and watched herself put on her makeup. She’d done this so many times that her brain was on autopilot and it wasn’t until she stood up and checked her face for any flaws that she snapped out of it. 

Almost as soon as she’d pulled herself from her zombie-like state, she shut off again and a toothful grin appeared on her face as she checked for any lipstick on the inside of her mouth. A knock at the door and the sound of Zelena’s voice brought her back to reality. 

Grabbing her black handbag from off her bed, she walked to the door and opened it. The sisters didn’t say anything, instead they left the Mill’s home in a nearly catatonic state and arrived at the cemetery within a few minutes.

Emma stood in wait, looking just as depressed as Regina felt. Neither of them could speak. They simply took each other’s hand as they slowly lead the way to the burial site, Zelena following behind them with Robyn on her hip.

Never had any of them thought they’d be in this place again so soon. They’d just buried Robin and held a memorial service for Ruby, who was presumed dead. If that wasn’t enough, Hook’s body washed up on the shore after he and Henry left for a two day fishing trip to help get their minds off everything that’s been going on.

The minister ended the ceremony and everyone gathered around the casket began tossing flowers in: Snow, David, Zelena, Gold, Belle, Granny, Blue, Leroy and his men, then finally Regina and Emma.

The last two women stared down at the wooden box as it was lowered into the ground. The first shovel of dirt was tossed onto it and tears began to form in Emma’s eyes, while the fell from Regina’s.

It was time to go. The savior, who hadn’t let go of her friend’s hand since they arrived, began walking to her car, practically dragging the mayor behind her.

As they got into the yellow vehicle, it began to rain. Emma looked out the windshield as the falling liquid began to stream down the glass protection screen. Her vision began to blur and with the help of the rain it was nearly impossible to see anything. Closing her eyes, the view of Henry’s gravesite was visible once again, as it had been etched into her memory.


End file.
